a face in my clouds
by uniqueuniqua
Summary: it's been 9 months since Bella last saw her husband. he sends her a letter telling her he will be home soon. when she hears the door bell the men standing there with her husbands dog tags tell her different
1. Why Now

Chapter 1

It's been 10 years since I last though about Edward Cullen. His golden eyes, rock hard body always hiding behind his expensive clothes, that crooked smile that would always brighten my day, and his family who I never really had a chance to say goodbye to. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and even Rosalie, I miss them all so much. Why I was thinking about them today? I wasn't really sure. I thought of Carlisle lately when I was in the hospital, thinking how great it would be if he was the one to deliver my coming baby, but I really didn't know why today sparked a memory of Edward.

It may have been that thought of a lost, standing on my front porch with that letter watching the officers climb back into their squad car. As the first tear fell, it wasn't for my late yet new husband, it was for the one and only Edward Cullen. On the last day I saw him, he was not happy with me. He wouldn't look into my eyes, so I knew that he was angry with me.

_Flashback: _

"_Isabella Marie Swan!" he yelled in an angry tone. "What The Hell were you thinking?" _

"_I was… I just thought... I was thinking that... Maybe if I just..." _

"_If you just what Bella?" Alice yelled from behind Edward._

"_If I just tried to…"_

"_To... get your self killed, Bella? Did you think that would have helped things? Why, for just this once, couldn't you have just listened to us?" Alice pleaded after interrupting me._

"_Alice, did you really think I was going to get my self killed. I thought it was Sam, and I thought we could talk. How was I supposed to know there are more wolves?" _

"_By listening to us!" Alice stated. Edward hadn't said anything to me. _

"_I didn't know, Alice! Okay, So Just Calm Down!!" I had never yelled at Alice before. "It won't happen again!" I said looking at the ground this time. _

"_You wont do it again?!" Edward yelled. "Do you really think that's going to make everything all better Bella?! You told Charlie you will be home soon, and when I called he said that you should be home any minute. I show up at your house and Charlie is gone and you were not back yet. When I called Charlie, he said you went to Angela's, but guess what? Angela hasn't seen you all day. So you lied to your dad and you go off without anyone knowing where you are, why is that?"_

"_Hmm Edward I don't know maybe I thought you would overreact." I knew saying this would possible make things worse. "Not really sure, why do you want to know?"_

"_Bella you scared us. That's all no one knew where you were. I called Jacob and he said he hadn't seen you in weeks."_

"_So I'm not allowed to have a life?"_

"_You can have a life, but please just tell us when you leave or at least where you're going."_

"_Edward you're not Charlie, I don't have to tell you my every move." The more he talked the more the anger built up in me._

"_I was only concerned about you?" Edward said with an angry tone, but with sincerity behind it._

"_I understand that Edward, but I stick with my answer. I won't do it again."_

"_You're not a child and we're not your parents. 'I won't do it again' is not the right answer. You really scared us Bella." Edward was slowly starting to calm down a bit._

"_YOUR RIGHT EDWARD YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE!!" I turned and ran to my car. Neither of them followed me. I guess they thought I would snap out of it soon. Once I got home I packed my bags and moved to Florida with Renee and Phil. _

_End of flashback._

The memory must have taken over me, because it took a while before heard my friend Cheryl calling me. "Bella, Bella are you alright?"

"Oh Cheryl. No look what I just got" I handed her the letter. Shock drew itself on her face.

"OH Bella!" she wrapped her arms around me and I started to cry. Was it for leaving Edward or the death of Keith, I wasn't really sure but I cried a lot.


	2. Calling Mom

_Chapter 2_

I didn't really remember going to bed. But I must have sometime last night, because I woke up in my bed laying with Keith's pillow in my arms. I climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. I didn't feel like showering, there wasn't really a point. I walked into the kitchen and found a note:

"_Dear Bella, _

_I cleaned you up and put you to bed you were a mess last night._

_I figured you would want some help with… the... well… the funeral arrangements._

_Just call me when your up and I will come over with breakfast."_

There was a box of pancake mix, bacon, ham and syrup sitting on the counter next to the stove and there was coffee brewing in the pot already. I picked up the phone and dialed Cheryl's number. She answered quickly.

"Morning Bella! Want breakfast... I'll be right over... and don't worry I talked to Mark and we are going to take care of everything… Keith was a great man and a great friend... okay I'll be there soon Bella." than the line went dead. I figured she was already dressed and just waiting for my call, so I started for the front door by the time I reached the mud room she was there.

"Oh Bella honey, take a shower, get dressed and I'll start your Breakfast."

"I don't feel like taking a shower right now."

"Sure thing Bella, why don't you go find me an address book so I can make some calls? And do you want me to call Keith's mother?"

"No I really think I should call her, I think I'm going to do that now?"

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Ya" I walked into the den about to make the worst phone call I would ever have to make. I grabbed the phone and sat in Keith's favorite chair. His mother was going to cry, I knew she would, so I grabbed a box of Kleenex in case I started to cry as well.

The phone rang 4 times, and on the 5th ring I was going to hang up when she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom, it's Bella"

"OH Bella how are you? How's my grandbaby?"

"Baby is great"

"Oh Bella I got a letter from Keith on Monday!"

"Me too" I said as my voice changed. I couldn't do this she was so excited about the letter.

"Oh Bella, honey don't cry we all miss Keith but he will be home soon."

"Oh!" I began to cry, this poor woman, her baby, her first son, was dead and she doesn't even know.

"Bella honey"

"Lyn, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Was all I could manage to say.

"About what dear?"

"Keith!"

"What about him?" I could tell she was near tears now, and it was making this even harder.

"He's ... He's … He's gone Lyn, I'm sorry but he's gone!"

"Wh… what do you mean?"

"I know I didn't believe it either. One minute I was happy reading a letter from my husband telling me he will be home soon and he can't wait for our baby, that he's so glad his term is almost over, and that we're going to get to be a family so soon. Then I hear a knock at the door. I get up to answer it and there are two officers standing at my door with Keith's hat and dog tags" I was in full tears now. Lyn had gone quiet; I waited for her to say something.

"H…h…ho...how?"

"He was ready to be shipped home, he was waiting for a car to the airport when a new line of wounded came in, and they needed him. He dropped his bag and took off with everyone to fight. He wanted to come home. They said that all he had been talking about for the last week was going home to his beautiful wife and his coming baby. That he couldn't wait to see his mom and have a barbeque. They told me that they are very sorry to have lost a great man like him, and that they want us to meet with his troop sometime this week. You don't have to come if you don't feel like it."

"Oh Bella, he was my baby he was my first boy. How can he gone, he just got married 4 years ago, and he was going to have a baby now he's gone?"

"I don't know. I wish that it wasn't true, but he's gone"

"Bella you should go see those boys, its you they want to see, and I'm going to call the boys."

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too Bella take care." Once she hung up the phone I searched for my phone book. It was old and had numbers of people I knew in high school. I picked up the book a piece of paper fell from it.

"_Call me anytime Bella, I will always love you._

_Edward #856-987-9988"_


	3. General Hall

_**Chapter 3**_

I placed the number in my pajama pocket and walked into the kitchen. The food Cheryl had cook smelled amazing.

"Hungry Bella?" She asked. I nodded and took a seat at the bar like counter. Cheryl grabbed a cloth and wiped the tears from my face. I slide the book over to her. "Maybe you should go away? How about you go and visit Charlie or your mom. Even some old friends from high school, Bella, you shouldn't be in this house alone. Let Mark and I worry about inviting people. You need to think about something to say and more importantly that baby, I will call Lyn and we will deal with the details"

"Maybe I will go away, but I should go and see Keith's troop they want to meet me. Could you take my black dress to the dry cleaners?"

"Of Course" I told her where it was and she ran up to grab it, I finished eating my breakfast and went into the living room. I dialed the number the officer had given me.

"Hello, General Halls Office how can I help you?" The title took me off guard. I figured I would get one of Keith's friends, or another Captain maybe. "Hell…Hello"

"Can I help you ma'am?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Yes sorry, I'm Capitan Matthews wife, I was given this number to call about meeting with the men from my husbands troop."

"Yes Ma'am the General was hoping you would Call, one second."

"Hello, Mrs. Matthews. I'm so sorry about your lost, the Cap… Keith was a great soldier and I was really hoping to send him back home to you."

"Thank you Sir, I wish I could say that was nice of you, but I'm sort of upset right now."

"I understand. I knew that you would be very upset; Keith spoke about you a lot, about how he can't wait to see you again, to see his baby for the first time. If you don't mind me asking is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, Sir"

"Oh that's what he was hoping for. Anyways, back to business. Keith meant a lot to the men and boys in this troop, and we know he meant a lot to you, the boys want to meet you ASAP. When is best for you?"

"Well my mother-in-law and my friend are doing the planning for the funeral so I'm available whenever is best for the troop. I would like to visit sooner than later, because I'm going to be leaving town to visit a friend soon."

"Is Saturday afternoon alright?"

"Prefect that gives me two days to get my dress back." He thanked me and again said he was sorry, and then he had work to do and left.


	4. Soldier in the Corner

**Chapter 4**

With my best black dress on, I took my first step out of the house in 4 days. The General and his men were waiting for me at Mark's Bar, which just happened to be Keith's favorite, so this is where they wanted to meet. I was sure the car would need gas, so I made sure that was my first stop on the way to the bar. The man at the gas station was an old friend of Keith's and he must have heard about Keith, because he didn't charge me for the gas.

Once I got to the bar I was starting to feel the tears, these men have fought by Keith's side, they kept him a live long enough for us to start a family, they kept him a live this long, and it wasn't their fault he was gone now they had done their best.

I walked into the bar and was greeted by all the regulars who had seen me here with Keith hundreds of times. "Hi Bella, how are you?" "How's the baby?" and things like "I'm sorry to hear about Keith" or "How are you holding up dear." One of the bartenders came over to me as I put my coat up.

"Hi Bella, How are you hun? Can I get you something?"

"How about a Pepsi please? And you wouldn't know if the guys are here?"

"Ya they are in the back hun, I will bring your pop in a bit." She smiled and walked into the back. They were about seven or eight tables lined up with 2 tables at each; there was a chair at the end of the tables. Sitting in about 6 of the tables were the men from Keith's troop, standing around the room was the rest. When I walked over I was looking for a man with blond and brown hair, he was a friend of Keith's and I had seen him in a picture I figured he would help me find the General. When one of the men turned around, some one I didn't know, and yelled "Hi Bella"

"Yes?" I answered.

"GUYS!! EVERYONE!" he yelled calling everyone attention. "Guys this is Bella" everyone turned than coming over and introducing themselves. The general wasn't there yet. The men told me how much they like Keith and how sad they are he's gone. "The General should be here soon, sit down for a bit and enjoy yourself" someone told me.

That's when I noticed the man sitting in the corner with his back to me. "Whose that?" I asked a man standing to my right.

"Oh that's Eddy. He one of the young guys maybe 25 tops, good fighter. Keith took him under his wing show him the ropes. He took it pretty hard when he heard the news. Didn't wanna come home before that."

"Why not?"

"Said there was no point. He said there was this girl he knew in high school, she broke the kids heart. Said he didn't want to live anymore. Keith told him that was dumb, that if she broke his heart she wasn't the right girl. That when he did find the right girl he would know she'd be the best, prettiest thing he'd ever seen. That he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her. And the even when she's moody and angry about him not doing the dishes she'd still light up his life just like you did for him. Then he showed the kid your picture."

"But when he found out about Keith he wanted to come home?"

"Yup, wanted to meet you. Wanted to help in any way he can. Said that you deserved the best and that's what you would get... kids dad's a doctor."

"I'm going to go say hi. Eddy? You said his name was?"

"Edward, but we call 'em Eddy. Kid hates it." I walked over to the small table. There was no way it was Edward. He couldn't go to war, what if he got shot he wouldn't die. And what about the records?

"Edward?" I said the name softly and the man turned. I don't even know how I could have thought it wasn't him.

"Bella!" he smiled that smile I loved so long ago.

"Oh Edward" I wrapped my arms around him and cried.


	5. First Date

**Chapter 5**

It was very late when I got back to the house; Edward had come home with me. I really hope Cheryl didn't see him.

"Bella are you sure you want me to come in?" Edward asked to make sure it was alright.

"I'm sure. It's been so long Edward and there are a lot of things I want to ask you that I couldn't ask there at the bar."

"Ok, go get changed I will be down here." I ran up the stairs as quick as I could and got changed, I couldn't believe Edward Cullen was sitting in my living room. I missed him. "So... Bell's what do you wanna know?"

"So much... How is the family?"

"Alice and Jasper are living in Alaska, not with our friends but close. Alice learned the magic of photo software and has been traveling take pictures. Rosalie and Emmett moved to England, Rose found a great, great, great cousin or something along those lines. Esme and Carlisle are living not far from here, in Coverton. It's a small town, but Carlisle loves to Hospital there."

"Wow, do you think Esme and Carlisle would let me stay with them, I can't stay here."

"Of Course they will Bella, Esme misses you so much. She didn't talk to me or Alice for a year after you left. That's how mad she was at us."

"Awe, Edward I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I was just angry that day. Please tell me you're not mad at me for that. I could really use your friendship right now."

"Of Course I'm not mad Bella. I actually understood."

"So, Edward, how come the army, and the story you told the men about the girl in school was that me?"

"Yes the story was about you. The men there always bugged me about not talking they were so friendly, I didn't think they would take that well to me, but we all hit it off. One night we were all in the base, we had the night off but no one wanted to go out. We took turns going around the circle everyone telling stories about their wives and girlfriends. When it came to me, I told them I didn't have a girlfriend. That I hadn't even really talked to a girl since I was 19, that this girl I had been with since I was 17 had broken my heart and I couldn't move on." I began to feel bad at what I had made Edward feel. I looked down at the floor.

"Please don't feel bad." I looked back at him and he continued with his story. "Anyways that's when Keith told me it was dumb that I hadn't moved on, so I turned the conversation on him asked him about his love life." I sat up straight wondering if he would tell me the story. He looked at his feet remembering the story then cleared his throat, before continuing.

"I asked him if he had a girlfriend. 'Kid I have been married for 4 years now', he laughed. I laughed too, not because it was funny but because he called me kid. If only he knew how old I really was." Edward was looking off into space like he was remembering the night.

"'So what's her name?' I asked him, really wanting to know now. 'Bella, and she's every bit as beautiful as the name says.' That's when I thought of you, how Bella meant beautiful and how beautiful you were. 'Where'd you meet her?' one of the other guys asked. Keith smiled remembering the moment he met you. 'I was running with my dog down the beach in Jacksonville, I had just join the army and I figured it was perfect exercise, I was listening to music so I didn't hear the women behind me yell, so I kept on running right into a big tree." I started to giggle at the memory of the day we had met. This made Edward smile for a moment before going back to his story.

"We all laughed at that too, he was very straight forward always on the ball. 'When I came to I noticed that I wasn't holding the dog anymore. I got up quick calling his name, then I heard him bark, I looked over and there was this beautiful woman playing in the sand with my dog, I ran up to her. 'Umm thanks for watching him' she smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever saw, 'It's not a problem you took a bad fall over there.' I wiped my hand throw my hair..."

"About that, it wasn't that smooth." I cut him off remembering the day Keith and I met.

"You remember that?"

"Of course, it was kinda our first date. I hadn't been out in months almost a year. It was driving Renee crazy. 'Get out of the house go make some friends'" I said in my mother voice. "She was always on my case telling me that school wasn't everything that I need a social life. Phil had a meeting that day so it was just Renee and I; we decided to go for a walk on the beach. We were heading up to the board walk for ice cream when we saw this beautiful…" i put my fingers up in air quotes "'hunk of man' as Renee called him, running with this beautiful lab, they were making very good pase when the dog spotted a bird fly quickly into a tree right in front of them. I yelled as loud as I could 'watch out!' but he had head phones in and didn't hear me, and ran right into the tree." Edward smiled. I paused for a moment and then continued.

"After he came to he asked what I was doing on this fine day. Renee told him we were just going to get ice cream and asked if he wanted to join us. Then said she had stuff to do and headed home, I didn't come home till after 11, I had so much fun with Keith that day." I smiled than took Edwards hand. "I never thought I would find someone to take your place and he didn't he just filled the space well, when you weren't there, before I knew it 2 years had pasted by and he was off to basic, he promised his first leave we would get married, and we did, then he was home for another 3 years, then he was off to war. It was 11 months before I saw him again, he got leave on our anniversary and his mom paid for a plane ticket so I could go see him" I took my hands away and placed them on the stomach. "Now he's gone.."

"I remember when he showed us your picture. It was of the two of you, him in a tux, you in a big wedding dress, you were staring at him with such love it even made me smile." He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Get some sleep Bella, I will go see Esme and Carlisle, tonight and tell them your coming to stay soon, pack your bags in the morning and tell your friend your going to stay with some old friends." He gave me a hug and I told him I would be ready by noon and that I would meet him at the gas station just outside of town so he could take me there.


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

I don't really remember the drive I was really tired and excited. I hadn't seen Esme and Carlisle in so long and I missed them both so much. Edward was waiting for me at the gas station like I asked him to. He said the drive was going to be long and that I could go to sleep if I wanted to. I must have fallen asleep, because when I looked up I saw this beautiful Victorian style house with white shutters and light blue siding surrounded with trees, there was a small porch in the front. Even in my half concern state I knew that Esme was standing on the porch.

"BELL..." she screamed as I got out of the car. She stopped when she saw my stomach. "Oh Bella your beautiful"

"Thank you Esme" I smiled she went to place her hand on my stomach then stopped to look at me. I smiled and nodded. She placed her hand on my stomach. She looked like she may cry so I took her into my arms and hugged her.

"Carlisle is in the house he can't wait to see you." she said leading me into the house.

The inside of the house was twice as beautiful as the outside. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a small mudroom that opened into a huge double staircase leading up to the second floor where there were who knows how many rooms. On the main floor below the staircase was a doorway into the living room, which is where Esme took me. There was a huge black sectional couch in front of a large screen TV.

"Have a seat Bella" Esme smiled pointed to the couch. "Carlisle will only be a minute I'm sure"

"Esme this house is beautiful, how did you ever find it?"

"The hospital gave it to us so Carlisle would take the job as the head doctor, of course he would have taken the job either way but the house was to good to past up." She laughed. I really missed her laugh.

"That was the same with our house. Its no where near as beautiful as this house, but Keith got it when he became a cap…" I stopped half way through my sentence when I looked up and saw Carlisle standing in the doorway with a perfect smile. He looked to Edward and smiled, and I knew he was telling him something in his mind. Edward nodded.

"Oh Bella don't let me end your story." he smiled.

"Well I was finished anyway" I got up and hugged him. I missed him and his wife so much it and been so long.

"So Edward tells me there's a little girl in there, bet she'll be more beautiful than Rosalie"

"I don't think that will happen" I looked up and saw Rose standing in the door way behind Carlisle

"Don't want any compaction Rose?" That was Emmett.

"From a Baby at that?" Jasper laughed walking into the room.

"I bet she'll be prettier than you Rose, Bella's pretty and did you see any pictures of Keith?" Alice said giving Rose a little push. I looked around just to make sure this was true, they were all here, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Edward all of them. These were the people I once called family and then I left them. I didn't say goodbye. I took hold of the armrest on the couch to steady myself. My body was shaking, and I started to cry.

Edward rushed over to me "Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nothings wrong, I'm just so happy. I missed you. Actually I missed you all. It's just been so long I didn't know that everyone was going to be here."

"Oh Bella" Alice said running over to me and helping me sit on the couch. "When Edward called and said that you were coming to visit Esme and Carlisle. I told Jasper that we had to go home. Then I saw a vision of you and you were… well pregnant then I knew I had to see you. And I called Rose and Emmett and told them and.."

"And we got the first flight. I have to admit I missed you Bella" Rosalie smiled.

"Its true Bella she talks about you a lot" Emmett laughed and walked over to sit next to me. He placed his arm around my shoulders and leaned in to whisper. "She once asked me if I would go find you and drag you back" his laugh this time filled the room.

I had missed these people so much. Everyone came and sat around the couch. Edward to my right and Emmett to my left I felt the safest I had felt in a very long time. I picked my feet up and wrapped my arms around them; all of a sudden I had to go to the washroom. "Where is the washroom?" I whispered to Edward. He smiled remembering that I was human. He got up and led me out of the room and around the counter and to the bathroom, as I closed the door I heard Alice scream in excitement.


	7. Babies Coming

**So i meant to say this on like Chapter one but i forgot so i would just like it mention that i don't own any of the Characters but love them and wish i could write as good as Stephenie. **

**I would also like to thank my Beta Editor Tierra Kaminski **

**Chapter 7 **

Wondering what on earth Alice had just seen I finished closing the door. Now it was my turn to scream. Just as the door clicked my water broke. I heard the knock at the door. "BELLA. BELLA are you alright?! Bella I'm coming in!" Edward yelled as he walked into the bathroom

I leaned on the wall crying. I was having a nice visit with my family and now I was having a baby. "Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked.

I wasn't really sure why I was crying. "M...M...My water broke." I said nervously as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Carlisle can you come here Bella's water broke." The next thing I knew Carlisle and Emmett were at the door.

"Just breath Bella were going to take you to the hospital." Edward and Emmett carefully picked me up and carried me out to the car. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Jasper climbed into the other car with my suitcase. I held on to Edward's shirt as Emmett whipped down the driveway and around the corner. "AHHHH!!" I screamed.

"It's going to be ok Bella just breath." Carlisle coached from the front seat. "Breath in...now out. Okay you're doing great Bella. Okay one more Breath in...and out good Bella." Carlisle smiled. "Okay Emmett take a left here, were going to go throw the doctors lot..." his phone rang and he answered it. "Hello... oh yes that's a good idea thank you Alice." He smiled and dialed a number " Hello this is Dr. Cullen...I'm good thank..."

"CARLISLE!!" I screamed from the back seat.

"Okay breath Bella... Out good."Then he turned back to the phone, " Hello sorry I'm going to be coming in with a pregnant girl in about 15 minutes could you meet us outside, she's in labor... Thank you... You're doing great Bella come on you can do it... Turn here Emmett." We turned into the parking lot and there was a woman waiting with a wheel chair. Emmett pulled up and she came over to my side of the car. "Okay Bella, Sally is going to take you inside, I will be in just a minute. Edward will go with you. Sally could you get the admission forms ready please. Your doing great Bella just a few hours from now and you will have a baby."

Edward took hold of the wheelchair and followed Sally inside. She took us down the hall and into a room. "I will be right back with some forms could you help her into bed." She smiled at Edward. He laughed as he grabbed my arm to help me up.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"She thinks I'm far too young to be having a baby... and that you're a little old for me." He laughed again and I couldn't help but laugh to.

"Well what does she know?" I smiled. She came back and handed me a clipboard, a pen and a gown.

"Fill these out and bring them back to the front desk. Then get dressed and Dr. Cullen will be here soon."

"Edward? Where's Alice? I need my purse."

"I'll go find her." I smiled as he left and started filling in the questions. I didn't need my purse for like my name. Then another contraction hit, I remembered what Carlisle had told me and took a nice deep breath in and held it for a moment before exhaling. A few minutes later Edward came in with a large pile of stuffed animals that I assumed was Alice.

"Bella aren't you excited?" Alice asked from behind the pile. "You're going to have a baby!!"

"Alice you know I don't like when you buy me stuff."

She put the pile down and looked at me, "One I was hoping you had changed and Two these aren't for you there for your baby... what are you naming her?"

"How do you know its a girl?" Edward asked her. She just laughed and tapped her forehead.

"So what's the name?"

"Well I was thinking of Alice Lynn Matthews" Alice smiled and came to hug me.

"You're naming your baby after me?!. Bella that's so sweet!"

"You were a big part of my life Alice.. and Keith always loved that name." She looked as if she would cry.. if she could. "AHHHH!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when another contraction hit.

Edward ran over and grabbed my hand. "Ok Bella Breath in ...out ...in ...out... in ...out you're doing great. Ok maybe you should get dressed and I will fill out these forms." He smiled and walked out of the room. Alice helped me up and I got dressed into the wonderful backless type hospital gown. There was a small knock at the door.

"Bella can I come in now?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Is Carlisle with you?"

"No… I'll go get him." I laughed and waited for him to come back.

"You missed him eh?" Alice said sitting on the bed.

"Huh?"

"You missed Edward."

"Everyday"

"So why did you leave?"

"I felt like a child, I couldn't go to the store with out calling him to tell him I was gone. I wanted to be a grown up, but once I left I wanted to go back but I had no choice other then to be strong. I didn't have a life when I got to Florida, I never left the house, it drove Renee crazy. Then I met Keith."

"You loved him too."

"If its possible to Really love two people, but I never stopped loving Edward" the room was quiet for a while.

"I remember when I got a letter from Esme telling me Edward went to war. I didn't really understand. I mean what if he got shot… he wouldn't die how would he explain that, and the record the army keeps record of everything… then I got this letter it was from…."

"How you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"We'll finish this later Alice. I...AHHHH!!"

"That good eh.. keep Breathing.. Okay I'm just going to have a look and see how your doing pull your legs up please...Ok everything good. Make sure you don't push yet ok Bella. Your 3 centimeters so we are starting. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Water or something Maybe?"

"Sure...come on Edward let the girls talk." he said grabbing Edwards arm... a few minutes later a nurse came in with water.

"Anyway...the letter was from Edward. It was about 4 pages long. He told me at basic, the forest, the men he was fighting with. Then he told me about this men" she looked up. "Caption Keith Matthews, like greatest man he had ever met. I remember reading 'he called me kid Alice' i thought that was funny. Than he told me about this night when all of the men were sitting around talking about there girlfriends and then when it came to Keith he told them about his wife Bella, 'he showed us a picture Alice, and it was her, she's married and she going to have a baby she still so beautiful' he really missed you." then I had another contraction. "They're getting closer" she smiled. "Than just a few weeks ago I got another letter. It started happy he was telling me that Keith would be going home to you and your baby and that he was sad that Keith was leaving. Than it changed and he said that he's sorry to disappoint me that he only had a little paper," I swallowed hard knowing what she was going to say. "But Keith's not going home. He dyed in battle this morning, the rest of us will be going home though and I'm going to find Bella... I want to help her with the baby. When he called me last night I couldn't believe it, Jasper and I packed our things so fast. I couldn't wait to see you. I couldn't wait to see Edward happy again.. and he is I can tell." Another contraction, then we just sat there in silence.. then Another.. "That was only 5 minutes apart... I'm going to go get Carlisle"

Just after she left Edward walked in. "She doesn't keep things to her self does she?" he asked from the doorway.

"No she really doesn't" then another Contraction.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too" he came over and hugged me. Then sat on the end of the bed holding my hand. When Carlisle came in he smiled at us.

"Ok Bella legs up again ok?.. Great we are at 7 centimeters we are almost there. Were going to move you in the delivery room ok Bella?"


	8. No money

**Chapter 8 **

"It's going to be okay Bella just breath" thank god Alice is a Vampire i think i would have broken a normal persons hand by now. "Carlise says that you should be ready to start pushing any minute now."

"Okay" i breathed in.

"Bella do you want me to call Renee?" i had forgotten about calling my mother, but i didn't want Alice to leave me.

"No, we can call later i don't want to be alone."

"You wont be alone Bella, Edward right out side and so is Esme i can send them in well i call Charlie and Renee" Alice smiled sweetly and let go of my hand. Just a few seconds later Esme was standing where Alice had just been holding my hand.

"Hi Hunny how are you doing?" she asked me sweetly.

"As good as i can be i guess" i was really starting to feel the pain when Carlise and Edward walked into the room. Edward came up and put his arm around me.

"Ok Bella i think we are ready. You can start to push now when ever you feel a contraction..Oh would you like an epidural?" Carlise asked.

"A what?"

"An epidural? It will help with pain"

"OH THAN GOD YES!" Esme laughed as she rubbed my hand. Carlise smiled and went to find a nurse.

"I'm going to get you some ice Ok?" i nodded and Esme left the room. Edward looked down at me and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well theres a person about to come out of me, but im doing just fine." i look up at Edwards golden eyes and i knew that everything was going to be ok. Carlise came back with a nurse who was carrying a large needle. My eyes widened and i looked at Edward.

"It's okay Bella you don't need to have it."

"no its ok.. just hold my hand ok?" he took hold of my hand as i sat up. The nurse injected the epidural.

"you should start to feel it working in about 5 minutes Ms. Matthews." the nurse smiled, checked out Edward then left the room.

"Well im glad you could be eye candy for the nurses" I smiled a Edward jokingly. Carlise left the room saying that he would be back in about 10 minutes.

Edward and i sat in silence for a few minutes. I started to think about this baby. How was i going to raise a baby on my own? I didn't even have a job, how was i going feed her? I'm sure we would get money for Keith's life insurances but how long was that going to last us? "Edward?" he jumped a little when i broke the silences.

"Yes Bella?"

"Edward im going to be having a baby"

"Yes Bella i know. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm feeling fine, but im having a baby Edward...and and i don't think i can do it" my voice started to crack as tears came streaming down my face. I feel another contraction and pushed it didn't hurt as bad this time i think the epidural had kicked in.

"What do you mean Bella?" Edward asked pulling me into his chest.

"I don't have a job Edward. I stopped working when Keith and i got married, he was making more than enough to take care of both of us so i didn't need to work. Then when i found out i was having a baby i told him i was going to he a job but he said not to worry about it and he got a raise..but" i was full on crying now and need to take a break so that i could finish what i had to say. Edward wiped a few tears off my face and waited for my to finish. "But now hes gone and i have no job, how I'm i going to take care of a baby with no money?"

"What about Savings and Keith's life insurance he had insurance right?"

"Ya but how long is that going to last us? I have to pay for the house, the bills and a baby! Babies cost almost as much as a house, I'm going to need a new house ours is only a one bedroom. Then what about when she grows up? Shes going to need clothes, and a middle school grad dress then a high school grad and prom and a car and a cell phone and and...OH Edward i don't think i can do this."

"Bella relax, your going to be a great mother, you told me a millions times that you were more of a parent then Renee when you were growing up, it comes naturally to you." the door to the room opened and i looked up to see almost the whole family standing there.

"And as far as money Bella don't ever be afraid to ask us" Carlise smiled.

"And don't ever think that your daughter is going to have a problem with clothing as long as im around." Alice winked.

"Thank you guys so much"

"know you can raise a baby Bella dear and i know that she will be the most beautiful baby in the world." Esme smiled. She reached down and took Carlises hand and thats when i knew.

I looked up at Edward and smiled. "Could you guys give me a minute with Esme and Carlise please?" they all nodded and left the room.


	9. God Parents

**Chapter 9 **

Esme took a seat on the bed next to me with Carlise on her other side. They both smiled at me.

"so i know this is kinda out of the blue but i know that this is what i want." i placed my hand on my stomach as if to show my point when another contraction hit.

"Push Bella" Carlise coached.

I breathed in and started to push, once the contraction finish i continued "Ok well, the two of you have in a big way raised those kids out there, and well i know that with out you i would never have met Edward and my whole life would be different." I took Esme's hand. "and i know that life wasn't that easy for either of you. And i have been thinking that as clumsy as i am something bad might happen to me one day and i want someone responsible to look after Alice, someone who is going to give their life to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to her." Esme let out a gasp as she clued in to what i was talking about. "Esme, Carlise" i took both their hands " I want my baby in the best hands possible and i know that it is you two. So if anything bad were to happen to me, would the two of you take care of Alice?"

Esme grabbed me and a great hug. "Oh Bella of course we would be honored"

"I'll get the forms to make it final" i feel another contraction.

"I'll get the forms Carlise. I think the babies coming." Esme smiled and left the room. Carlise had me lift my legs and get ready when Esme came back with the forms. I signed saying that Carlise and Esme Cullen would be the legal guardian of Alice if anything bad were to happen to me. Next thing i knew i was blacking out. It the back of my mind i could hear the conversation going on around me.

"Alice Keep Edward in the hall" Carlise yelled. "Don't you dare die on me Bella" Die. I can't die im having a baby.

"Hows the baby?" Esme asked.

"She's fine, but i don't know if Bella will make it." Carlise said sadly.

"She has to make it, Come on Bella." i could almost feel Edwards hand on my shoulder.

"Edward thats not going to help"

"I can try it. Come on Bella." i felt my body being lifted, the next feeling is really unexplainable it was like someone had pierced my neck with fire, i couldn't open my eyes, at lease i left my baby with people who would take care of her.


	10. Just a note

Hi everyone

i just thought in case you didn't see my story and want to find out what happens. I did make a second story to this one. It is call Alice Lynn Matthews, heres the link in case you would like to check it out.

/s/4362904/1/AliceLynMatthews

just a side note, my beta hasn't answered me so there are some mistakes


End file.
